En Suki
by Tobi'sEvilMinion
Summary: Left to die, and willingly accepting the fact, Hanami is given an unexpected second chance when she is rescued by two Angels from the Hidden Mist.
1. Mitsukai

**A/N: **En Suki means "I Love" Alright then, continue.

**S**he lay there, frozen and still in the night. Her body was bruised and cut; her hair was tangled into the twigs that lay around her. Blood leaked out the side of her mouth and dripped down her throat, leaving a red stain across her pale skin. She shivered, and somehow, that unintentional gesture of recognizing the cold kept her hope alive. If she could still feel herself shivering, she was still alive. For how much longer, she wasn't sure, but at least she knew now that those last prayers for her life, and the lives of her family actually existed in the world. No matter how dismal or unmerciful the world was.

Stretched out against the snow, her body was nearly lifeless on the ground. She knew exactly how she had gotten there and what had happened to cause her this much pain; she didn't dwell on it though, she couldn't. Because now, when she was so close to death, she felt the only love in the world; she could visualize the only light that each person covered up in the their heart. No matter how demonic the world became, there were always angels.

Her diamond-like eyes, untainted by the horrors of life, stared insipidly into the darkening forest that surrounded her. The moon was hidden behind the tall branches of trees that knotted and wound together above her, and every little star up in the blanket of sky was dimmed as well. Her life was whisking away through a visible gash across her stomach; the little precious blood that she had left was leaking out her side into the crystalline snow.

And then… there it was, her angel finally appearing in the night to take her some place better than she was now. She could hear them getting closer to her with each step that they ventured through the snow. The feeling of cold powder against her cheeks burned and stung as their shoes kicked up the snow, but maybe they were telling her it wasn't time yet. After all, she was still alive. The undue pain she was supposed to feel was gone, replaced by numbness that paralyzed her skin and body. Her eyes shut; all she had to do was wait and listen for their voice to tell her it was time to go and leave this poverty-stricken world, to forget about the death and focus on life. She waited…

"Zabuza-chan…" A voice; smooth and monotonous.

"Yeah. She's pretty, isn't she?" Another voice? This one was slightly lower, and she could feel the expression in their voice as they spoke. Did she have two angels? Her heart, through it's faint beating was content. She was dying, but not _in_ pain. And she had more than one guardian angel; she exhaled softly into the crisp night air.

The figure closest to her knelt down beside her and ran a steady hand over her chest. Her heartbeat was slowing, and it was almost a pity. She had a pale complexion with clear skin, and a square jaw with a petite chin. Her hair was just a black, if not closer to a purple or blue, as the starless sky, although it was rather tangled. She had on what could barely be the excuse of a dress; white cloth was falling off her shoulders and the cuffs of the bellbottoms were torn and dirty. Where she had been cut a large blotch of red had already gathered and lit contrast to the chalky dress. She must have been attractive.

Their other hand came up under her knees and felt their way under her legs. They let out a soft grunt and slid their other arm around her shoulders. "How do you suppose she got out here…?"

She could feel herself lifted out of the snow and into strong, supporting arms. A soft material brushed against her cheek; she never knew wings felt so… papery. Her arms were limp in their grasp, as well as the rest of her body. She couldn't move her arms to hold them tighter; her head leaned against their shoulder for support. _Not too long, now… I will be able to thank them for all the good they've done in my life. "My mitsukai."_

The figure holding the girl gave a curt nod to the other before they both took off at a frightening speed through the dense forest. Powdery snow flew everywhere through the forest with each extra boost of speed they gained when the soles of their feet met with the ground.

The one up ahead now, the one not carrying a passenger, jumped into a direct line with the other, as the forest became denser. Branches clawed out at each of the travelers as they attempted to sprint through the woodland; every once in a while the sharp pang of a twig poking directly into skin, or eyes would cause on of them to flinch, but continue on.

She felt nothing now, but she heard everything; the sharp whistles of wind piercing the still air and the even muffled sentences coming from the angel above her. "Don't die on me, now." The figure whispered close to her ear so that their breath warmed the side of her chilled face. They wrapped their arms tighter around her body as they continued on, closer to their partner.

The other figure was unusually silent as they continued. They were dead set on getting out of the forest, and nothing else. Their black eyes scanned the 'path' up ahead of them with little interest. If they kept continuing at this pace they would be in Kirigakure in no less than ten minutes. Their thoughts traveled through time to the remaining amount of life the girl would have left by the time they reached the hospital. _This is pointless, people die every day, we should've just left her be._

But he said nothing, because silently, he hoped that those ten minutes of their time to reach Kirigakure and find a hospital would be enough to spare her life.

**A/N:** I would really like to know what you think about this. Thanks for reading : )


	2. Innocence in The Land of Water

**A/N:** Chapter two wheee

_Heaven was only a breath away. Beautiful pearl gates stood at its entrance, and a gold wall encompassed the glowing city. She stood at the door; her eyes shone with innocence as they looked upon the faerie tale city. She could __**see **__Heaven. Her feet took her closer to the brilliance, the floating paradise beyond the universe, beyond death. She felt a white robe placed upon her shoulders and a golden belt fastened around her waist. And who else to greet her than her Mitsukai? Her angels who had saved her from death stood before her. "Thank you," she managed in a breathy voice. "Thank you…"_

"Thank you, my Mitsukai…"

She awoke to the sounds and warmth of a fire that broke both the silence and cold of winter. Her icy purple eyes opened delicately, but half-lidded, to the white world around her. Everything was blanketed in snow, from the ground, far up into the trees that covered her head. She shifted slightly in the course blanket that encompassed her and attempted to find a comfortable position against the rocky earth.

Weary still, she willingly accepted the arms that in turn wrapped themselves around her in exchange for the touch. She let out a quiet gasp through her once frosty pink lips, that was silenced by another mouth crushing into hers. Her eyes now shot open and she pushed herself away from the arms and into a sitting position. Fear ran through her mind and thoughts as she tried in vain to remember just what had happened. She had died, she knew she had. Even her angels were there when she entered the gates of Heaven, but… where were they now?! Was she even still in Heaven?

"Onna, calm down would you?" She shook her head and jumped from the ground. She tripped forward and her legs shook underneath her own weight and her stomach felt like it was going to explode, but she continued to stand. She grabbed hold of her stomach and stepped back away from the voice. Hot tears streamed down her flushed cheeks in fear and pain. She could feel blood leaking into the palm of her hand from the cut across her torso.

"I said calm down. Don't kill yourself!" The voice came again. It was the same voice of one of her Mitsukai that had rescued her last night. She could hear them stand and heard the snow crunch under their sandals as they drew closer to her.

"No…" She couldn't bear the pain anymore, and she couldn't overcome the fatigue. Her legs buckled and she dropped to her knees in the snow. Only her arms caught her from hitting the icy ground full force, but they too quit on her. Snow stung her cheeks like it had the night before, when she was dying in the wood before her Mitsukai came. Her body was numb, yet it throbbed with pain; only her raspy, uneven breathing gave sign that she was still alive.

She heard an almost agitated sigh come from above her before she felt herself being lifted out of the snow and into the arms the received her only minutes ago. "You need to control yourself, Onna. Struggling isn't going to help you in your condition; the only thing it can do is make it worse," the voice paused. "Much worse." She was a rag doll in their grip as they carried her a short distance towards the blanket she had been curled up in earlier. They laid her down across the course material and shook their head at the sight now before them.

The wound she had received had reopened and completely soiled the shirt they had changed her into instead of the dress. Of course, the wound wasn't completely sewn up either. They had only been able to use the little bit of medic nin training they had received to clean the cut with water and bandage it properly, but other than that, she had received no treatment. The hospital hadn't let her in the night they arrived, and it wasn't because the wound wasn't serious enough, but because it was too serious and in the Land of Water, where medic nins are precious few, damage that will bring about death one way or the other is disregarded.

He kneeled down next to her and bent over her shoulder so his breath teased her skin. "Sorry, but this shirt really isn't any good anymore." His hand slid down her waist until it fisted around the material of the garment and tugged at it. The unfamiliar sound of fabric tearing at the seams alarmed her at once, but she took several moments to realize that she was no longer wearing a shirt or any other clothing at that.

Her eyes closed tightly and she bit her bit at the feel of his hands working with the bandages still tied around her stomach. He paused, and almost cocked his head slightly at the girl underneath him. The night before when he and Zabuza had found her she had referred to them as her Mitsukai. She also still had yet to recognize either member of the Seven Swordsmen, a group exclusive to the Land of Water and the services of Kirigakure. Perhaps she didn't live in Kirigakure growing up…? He continued to unwrap the bandages that held her flesh together. They had appeared in nearly every city of the Land of Water, however, and announced their presence of behalf of the Mizukage, but she somehow didn't recognize the two… _It's odd_, he thought to himself while cleaning out the cut once more, _that she hasn't even gained a look of terror at Samehada or myself… _He drew back his hands at a quiet scream from the girl. "Stop making this difficult, Onna." He pulled a small knapsack that lay on the ground next to him into his lap and drew from it a wad of clean… cleaner, bandages. "The accommodations aren't nearly what you'd expect, I suppose," he drug a finger slowly up her neck to rest on her lips, "but it's better than nothing. I can tell you one thing, though: if you make any trouble for my partner and I, refuse to obey, try to run away, or attempt to kill yourself, you're going to wish you'd died back there."

"Why?" Her lips trembled out the word into the frigid air.

He leaned over her shaking figure so he was nearly on top of her, and buried his face into her neck; "It'll be Hell." She cleared her throat uncomfortably and chewed the inside of her lip. "You know, little Onna, I don't think you should be put through something like that. So be a good little angel, won't you?" She nodded, and to her relief, he drew back from her and continued to rewrap the bandages around her stomach.

Snow fell in small flurries to the powdery ground below it. The man looked up into the gray patches of sky visible through the trees and exhaled softly. His face was softer when he had nothing on his mind; his eyes were relaxed, just like the rest of his features. Only his shoulders remained straight while he stared into the world above him.

He spared a glance behind him at the girl that lay on the powdery ground. Snowflakes dotted her black hair, and thick, dark eyelashes. Her cheeks and nose where now a rosy red from the cold, and even tiny icicles had begun to form on the edges of her hair. And yet though he knew her to be freezing, it didn't bother him. He was probably just as cold as she was anyways… but that wisp of hair that had blown in front of her face did bother him, though. He didn't like it because it hid her face, and with a face like hers, he should be able to see it. Not to mention the fact that she was the _only _girl he'd seen in a while.

Taking a brief look around him, he scooted backwards on his hands through the snow so he sat next her sleeping form. His hand quickly brushed the hair away, but didn't return to his side. That morning, since it was about noon now, he had been able to steal a kiss from the girl. He brushed his fingers lightly over her closed lips in a fluid motion. He wondered what she really tasted like.

Lying back on the ground, he turned so he could clearly see her face, which was placid in sleep. _Just one more kiss… yeah. _His arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. He caught her chin with his thumb and index finger and tilted her head slightly before pulling her into a kiss and letting his tongue slide into her mouth.

Now he remembered. She tasted like… innocence.

**A/N: **Well, I'm trying my best to write this, but... I don't exactly feel inspired TTTT Anyways, I usually write a lot longer, (6-8 pages per chapter) but again, I'm not too inspired. I have a better (in my opinion) story floating around here on FF somewhere that I should start working on again. looks around


End file.
